


The Spirits Have Chosen

by insomniacfics



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arranged Marriage, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Knotting, M/M, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 08:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28468326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomniacfics/pseuds/insomniacfics
Summary: Aang was going to marry Katara but the spirits ruined everything! Now he is forced to marry some the new Chief of the Northern Water Tribe, much to his dismay
Relationships: Aang (Avatar)/Reader
Kudos: 25





	The Spirits Have Chosen

Aang gulped as he looked at his reflection. “You look great, man,” Sokka said gently. He blinked, seeing the look on his face. “Aang?”

“This is stupid...I...I hate this!” He huffed, shaking his head and storming to the window. He gripped the sill, watching the ocean before him as they approached the Northern Tribe.

Sokka sighed. “Aang…” He sighed. He wasn’t as good as his sister with this sort of thing, but considering the circumstance, it was best that he not bring her up. “What happened wasn’t your fault--”

“The spirits ruined my wedding and I’m expected to be with some Alpha chieftain I’ve never even fu--Fucking met!” He snapped, a blast of air escaping him.

Sokka blinked at that. The monk hardly ever swore. When he did, he knew he was beyond angry. He walked to him and squeezed his shoulder. “Aang, stop. I know you’re heartbroken. I’m pissed too. It’s bullshit.” He sighed as he saw Aang frowning at the horizon. “I know you’re worried.”

“I’m not...worried...I love Katara...this isn’t fair,” He sighed, blinking the tears forming in his eyes. “I wanted to be with her.”

“I know, man. I wanted that for you both too. She’ll be okay though.”

“Really? Because a week ago, we were ready to spend our life together and the White Lotus just shipped me to some Alpha. I’m going to mate with an Alpha I’ve never met who is probably honestly a terrible person for all I know!”

“That’s not very monk-like of you,” Sokka tried teasing, earning a glare to which he held up his hands. “Okay, okay. Too soon. I know you hate this...and I can’t believe I’m pulling this card, but you’re the Avatar. You could be like Kyoshi and just be single forever.”

“I can’t,” He sighed. “The Spirits literally said she’s not the Waterbender meant for me.”

Sokka grimaced at that. “That’s rude.” Aang raised an eyebrow at that as Sokka sighed. “I’m sorry. I’m…”

Aang shook his head. “No, I’m sorry. I’m really grateful you came with me, honestly. Pretty sure you and Zuko are the only ones keeping me sane. Toph is worse though.”

Sokka shrugged. “I’ll take it.”

There was a knock on the door and Aang took a slow breath and fixed his robes. One of the crewmates came in and bowed. “Avatar, Chieftain, we’re docking soon.”

“Thank you,” Sokka said, bowing gently to him.

Aang gulped as he looked out the window, seeing the edge of the great wall as they approached. He nodded to himself and followed Sokka out.

As soon as they got to the deck, everyone (save his ex-fiancee) was standing before him. He gulped, remembering the conversation.

“Aang, I love you. You know I’ve always supported you but...watching you marry someone else…” She said, sighing deeply. “I just--”

He cupped her face gently and pressed his forehead to hers. “Katara, it’s okay. Thank you. I’m...I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. Go, be with your mate.”

He let out a shaky breath at the thought of her words. The way she spat out “mate” broke him. That was supposed to have been her.

He clenched his jaw and straightened as they approached. As soon as the bridge hit the dock, Toph let out a loud sigh of relief. “Toph, you’ve been doing these expeditions with us for ten years. How are you not used to it?” Zuko asked.

“I dunno, Flame King. How would you feel if your only means of sight was through the ground?” She huffed. Zuko pursed his lips at that. Toph smirked at his silence. “That’s what I thought.”

“If it didn’t scare you so bad, I’d dunk you in the water,” He grumbled.

Aang smiled. Somehow, even years after defeating Ozai and restoring the true honor of the Fire Nation, everyone was still their same selves when they were in a room together.

They walked out onto the dock and were greeted by the servants. “The Chieftain sends his apologies. He was wrapped in a meeting and--”

Aang sighed deeply, shaking his head. His “mate” couldn’t even stand to meet him. Lovely start, he thought bitterly to himself.

“It’s alright,” Sokka said, smiling. “Maybe my cousin is just a bit too caught up in his work,” He chuckled.

“An accurate depiction, Sir,” The man chuckled as he led them to the carriage.

Aang sat beside Sokka, keeping his tongue between his teeth as they were guided into the city. “Relax,” Toph said, kicking his shin gently.

“Hard to,” he scoffed. “My ‘mate’ doesn’t even have the time to meet me suddenly? What bull--”

“The Northern Tribe has been dealing with purists who still believe in my father’s reign. They call him the “True Firelord” and have attempted attacks on the Northern Tribe,” Zuko stated, making Aang blink. Zuko frowned before snapping his gaze to an awkwardly smiling Sokka. “I thought you told him?”

“I mean--I was going--A lot was--I was busy?” He croaked, rubbing his neck.

“Sokka, you really should have told me,” Aang sighed. “Has the Southern Tribe…?”

“No. They’re more focused on the North, which to be fair is a bigger city with significantly more water benders. But to be safe, Y/N did send some of his troops to the South to make sure they were protected. Katara is actually in charge of them.”

Aang sighed and nodded. “Tell me when this stuff happens next time. Zuko, you should tell me too in case he chickens out again.”

“Hey!”

“Deal.”

Aang smiled and sighed. “I’m sorry for dragging you all away from your lives...again.”

Toph blinked. “Aang, quit it. What happened wasn’t your fault. The whole...Mates and Alphas and Omegas thing isn’t your doing.”

“Yeah. Just another thing that being the Avatar has ruined for my family is all,” he sighed, rubbing his face. “Someone put me in another iceberg. I can’t do this.”

“Yes, you can,” Sokka sighed.

The carriage stopped and Aang took a slow breath, the others stepping out. “Sokka!” A man greeted.

“Hey, Cousin!” Sokka laughed. 

Aang could barely hear the conversation before his name was called. He took a slow breath and stepped out of the carriage. As he looked up, he felt his body jerk in response, stopping entirely at the presence of the Alpha before him.

The man smiled gently as he approached before kneeling before him. “It is an honor to meet you, Avatar Aang.”

Aang gulped and cleared his throat, nodding his head. “Ah, yeah. Same to you, Chieftain...Y/N, right?”

Y/N nodded and stood again, smiling gently. “I understand the circumstances are awkward. I promise I’ll do all I can for you.”

\--

Night soon fell. The ceremony was formal and beautiful, Aang had to admit. Y/N straightened as the priest gave them the okay to kiss. Aang felt his heart hammering as the Alpha drew close and closed his eyes tight, still panicked as his face was taken, palms practically cupping his cheeks as Y/N’s forehead pressed to his...but no kiss came, yet he still heard the crowd cheer.

When Y/N pulled away, Aang finally opened his eyes, blinking in surprise. Y/N just smiled and bowed his head. Aang clenched his jaw a slight.

The ceremony ended and he was lifted by the Alpha, carried away to his--their new chambers. Y/N gently set him on the bed as Aang rubbed his chest. Y/N knelt down and helped him remove his shoes. “Easy, husband,” Y/N said gently. “Not until you’re ready.”

Aang blinked and growled. “Why not!”

“Because I’m not ready either,” Y/N said simply. Aang blinked. “Aang, I must confess. When Sokka contacted me about all this...I was not ready at all. I mean, the dreams were one thing but to suddenly be told I was going to marry the Avatar in less than a week during all this, especially after I told Katara I couldn’t even attend her wedding because of a possible raid…” He sat on the ground and rubbed his face. “It was a lot all at once.”

Aang hadn’t even considered that. He sighed and gently pulled the Alpha’s head to his lap, petting his hair gently, careful not to get his fingers tangled in the braids. “I’m sorry.”

“Wha--Why?” Y/N chuckled, looking up at him. “Don’t get me wrong...I’m happy, but more in that way of my True Mate is here with me and I’ve found him but…”

Aang nodded. “All of it so suddenly...I’ve been...To put it lightly a baby about all of this. I’ve been griping the whole time and whining that it wasn’t fair to me but...it’s not fair to you either. For all I know, you could’ve been mated with some woman already.”

Y/N smiled and shook his head. “No. I’ve never mated with anyone before. I mean, yes, I’ve had sex but...I’ve never claimed an Omega. You’d be my first and only one, Aang.”

Aang blushed a bit at that as Y/N stood, gently pulling at the robes. “C’mon. Let’s get these off so you can rest. You were on a boat and forced to marry some brutish Alpha,” He joked.

The Avatar smiled a slight and nodded, standing. He stripped to his undergarments as he watched the Alpha walk to a dresser and pull out some clothing for him. He blushed as he pulled on the shirt, noting Y/N’s scent all over it.

“It’ll look suspicious if I sleep elsewhere, so if you don’t want me in the bed, you should say so,” Y/N said as he stripped to his undergarments, not bothering to pull anything on.

Aang gulped as he eyed his new husband and shook his head. “I should get used to your scent so we should lay together.”

When morning came, Aang found himself nuzzling into the warmth, blinking a few times to see Y/N still out cold. He hummed and adjusted, studying the chieftain. He had tattoos across his chest, representing both the Water Tribe and the Koi Fish spirits. He timidly reached out and traced the marking, blinking as he felt scars below the blanket and gently pulled it away, seeing the healed burns on his stomach and hip.

Aang gulped thickly at that, studying it. “It’s healed now, Aang,” Y/N suddenly said gently, making the Avatar jump. He smiled gently at the Omega. “Happened last year.”

He sighed and gently massaged where the scar was. “Still...if I’d known...maybe, I could have stopped it. You wouldn’t have been hurt.”

Y/N gently squeezed his hand. “Aang, you carry too much,” He sighed. “Things were happening while you were busy. That’s okay. Aang...you can’t save everyone. Believe me, I’ve tried that.” Aang frowned as he sighed deeply. He smiled gently. “No, no, no. No sad scents, Omega,” He teased, nuzzling him.

Aang smiled and blushed. “H-Hey,” He chuckled as Y/N’s scent swarmed him. “Okay, okay, quit...That’s cheating. You can’t use that to...calm me,” He hummed, nuzzling into him.

Y/N hummed and squeezed him gently. He frowned as he noticed Aang’s scent and gulped. “Aang...your heat,” He mumbled.

Aang blushed and shifted. “It’s...coming early…” He muttered. “It wasn’t due until the full moon.” He sat up. “Maybe cuz...you’re near me?” Y/N nodded, frowning. Aang looked away. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize,” He said, cupping his face. “I just don’t want to do anything to frighten you.”

Aang gulped and made a move, straddling the chieftain. “You’re m-my husband and mate. I...I’m going to be in heat soon. Having you…I’m not the best with this sort of thing.”

Y/N smiled and pulled him close, nudging his nose gently. “Make your move, Omega.”

Aang went for it and kissed him, blushing more intensely at the shock that went through his body. Y/N’s hands gripped his hips and pulled him tighter against him. He moaned softly against the Alpha’s lips, blushing intensely.

“Damn, Aang,” Y/N whispered, cupping his face. He cradled the Omega’s face gently. “You sure?”

“Yes,” Aang breathed out, blushing more. “I...I want you, A-Alpha.”

Y/N growled softly and moved him under him, kissing him lovingly as he tore away at the clothing. 

The chill of the North Pole was only there for a moment before Aang took a slow breath, warming his own body. He blushed as Y/N traced his fingers lightly against his skin, gently touching at the small scars he’d received during his year after awakening from the iceberg. The Alpha hummed and bent, kissing the scars gently, making Aang gasp as he moved slowly. He bit his lip and whimpered. 

He’d never known of an Alpha who was gentle before. The only exception was maybe Zuko, but he was already mated. He focused on the Alpha before him, watching him carefully pull away his underwear and kiss the airbending tattoos up his leg before kissing his hip lovingly as the hand wrapped around his length.

Aang’s hips jerked up in response, unable to stop the soft moan that escaped. His spine tingled at the happy hum Y/N let out before he felt a warm breath. His eyes focused on the Alpha as he was carefully licked and teased before his legs were hooked over Y/N’s shoulders.

Y/N smirked a slight. “Already slicking up for me?” He hummed softly, rubbing his leg gently. “Just let me know if I ever need to start, Omega,” He said gently before licking at Aang’s hole.

Aang gasped and moaned quietly, hips bucking again as he blushed and whined quietly. He quickly covered his mouth, unable to believe such noises were escaping him. It was his first time with an Alpha, but it didn’t change that it was embarrassing!

Y/N hummed and kissed gently, making sure he was cared for as he pumped Aang’s length and pushed his tongue into him before sliding a finger in.

“Oh!” Aang moaned loudly, blushing. “That’s...oh…” He moaned, blushing more.

Y/N smirked and carefully pumped his finger before he slid in a second finger, watching the way the Omega took his fingers easily and worked him open. “That’s it, Mate. That’s it. Just relax for me. Doing so good for me, Aang,” He said adoringly as he kissed Aang’s thigh.

He watched the way the Avatar moaned and rocked his hips down, clenching his jaw as he rutted his hips into the bed, wanting nothing more than to give into his Alpha instincts and claim him.

Instead, he focused on pleasing the Omega, watching his pale cheeks reddening and smirked, curling his fingers as he pumped his hand faster. He watched Aang’s eyes roll back as his voice cracked at the pleasure, body twitching as he orgasmed.

Aang panted softly as Y/N pulled himself away slowly. When he could finally see straight again, he realized he was hearing a soft moan. Looking at Y/N, he blushed as he watched the Alpha licking the cum off his hand as he stroked himself over the fabric of his own underwear.

“Fu...Alpha, please,” He begged.

Y/N stood and quickly stripped down. “Present yourself for me, Mate.”

Aang happily moved to his front, knees and shoulders pressing into the mattress as the Alpha moved behind him. He gulped and whimpered a slight as he glanced back and saw the cock that was about to push into him.

“Aang, be good and tell me if you ever need to stop, alright?” Y/N asked, rubbing up his spine, lightly tracing the scar in the center of Aang’s back. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I know. I’ll be okay. Alpha, I was made for you.”

This seemed to break Y/N as he pushed into Aang quickly, making the Airbender cry out in pleasure as he clutched the sheets and threw his head back. He gasped as he was filled, the Alpha’s cock pushing deeper into him before finally settling completely. He panted softly and whimpered, shaking a slight. 

“Oh-Oh fuck,” Aang moaned.

Y/N snarled softly. “First time I’ve heard you swear...why is that so fucking hot?” He moaned as he gripped Aang’s hips, massaging gently. “Omega...Need...to move.”

“Move, move please!” Aang whined, blushing more. These sounds had never escaped him before. Then again, being with a Beta like Katara, it wasn’t like he could ever have these sort of experiences.

Y/N moved slowly at first, mindful of how small the Omega below him was. He blushed as he watched Aang writhe under him, biting his lip as he angled his hips. The Avatar under him moaned loudly, eyes fluttering shut as he let himself melt into the pleasure.

“Aang,” He moaned, thrusting harder, losing himself before he moved over him and kissed his neck, wrapping his arms around him so he was both cradling him and slowly pumping his cock in time with his thrusts.

“Oh fuck yes!” Aang rasped, clenching around him, earning a growl from the Alpha. He whined and moaned louder, arching his back as he rocked back against him. “That--So good!”

“Fuck, Mate,” Y/N moaned, picking up the pace. He relished in Aang’s cries of pleasure as he kissed his neck and shoulders, adjusting to kiss as far down his spine as his flexibility would let him before kissing back up his body. He smirked as his mate writhed happily at the pleasure, rocking harder against him. “So fucking good for me. Take me--So well,” He moaned, stroking his length faster.

“Y/N!” The Omega whined, blushing as his back bowed again.

“Gonna cum again?” He moaned. “Gonna cum because of your mate?”

“Yes!” Aang only vaguely heard Y/N’s snarl before he was pressed entirely into the bed and his neck burned for only a moment before the pleasure overwhelmed him.

He was being Claimed, he’d realized after all that’d happened. He blinked a few times, vaguely feeling the knot in him swelling as his orgasmed began to fizzle out.

After a long moment, he finally opened his eyes to realize the sunlight was hitting at a different angle and the blankets were covering them again, keeping him warm.

“Mate?” Y/N asked gently behind him. He hummed and turned his head, seeing the worry on Y/N’s face melt away. “You’re awake.”

“I passed out,” Aang muttered, turning and whimpering softly. His body ached in what he could only think was the best kind of way.

Y/N chuckled and kissed his forehead. “Yeah. You did. I thought I hurt you. You kept muttering though.”

Aang blushed. “Oh?”

Y/N smirked. “Kept saying, ‘More Alpha. Please breed me,’ or something like that.”

Aang smirked. “You’re lying.” Y/N shrugged in response, earning a small blast of air blowing his hair from his face. Aang smiled lovingly at his husband as he was cradled gently again. “That...wow.”

Y/N nodded. “It really was...I wasn’t too rough, right?”

“No...Heavens no,” He sighed happily. “That was the most incredible sex I’ve ever had.”

He hummed happily as he turned and kissed Y/N’s neck. “You’re so fucking cute, Mate,” Y/N chuckled, holding him close. He rubbed Aang’s back gently as they let themselves enjoy the moment. “Aang...For what it’s worth...I’m a little happy the Spirits ruined your wedding.”

Aang blinked and smiled, nodding. “So am I...But you’re telling me about the radicals.”

“Aang--”

“I know I’m your mate, but I’m the Avatar. It’s my job to help protect the world, Y/N.”

Y/N sighed and let his head fall into the pillows. “This is going to be a hard life for me, isn’t it?”

“I tend to make it hard...but we can still have fun. I can teach you how to penguin sled,” He beamed, cupping his face. “But I’m serious. I don’t want to lose you...especially since I could’ve before I even met you,” He said, rubbing his hip gently. Y/N sighed and nodded. “Thank you.”

Y/N kissed his head. “That’s cheating. You’re not allowed to get what you want after we fuck.”

“What about after we make love?”

“I’ll think about that one.”


End file.
